


The Ice Queen Cometh

by loosenoodlepoodledoodle



Series: Smut Upon Smut Over Smut [29]
Category: Aespa (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Sex, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle
Summary: Irene's been on a bender. When she interrupts Aespa's dance practice, Winter fears the worst.But sometimes, there's nothing to fear at all.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Minjeong | Winter, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Ning Yizhuo | Ningning, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Uchinaga Eri | Giselle, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Series: Smut Upon Smut Over Smut [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039190
Kudos: 4





	The Ice Queen Cometh

Winter was working hard, living her best life with the other girls of Aespa when Irene walked in.

_Oh no,_ she thought. Irene’s eyes were bloodshot from drinking, and judging from the streaks of tears drying on her cheeks, she’d been drinking _alone_.

_What the fuck is this?_ She grew quite apprehensive, but Irene merely leaned against a wall and stared at them. They continued their dance practice, doing their best to ignore their 선배. When they finished, Winter was surprised to see Irene looking at _her_. Right in the eyes.

“W-what did you think, Irene?” She wished that she sounded more confident.

Irene gave a start. “Didn’t know we were on a first name basis already.”

Winter blushed at her faux pas and apologized.

“Don’t worry about it, kid. What’s your name?”

“Um, it’s Winter. Er, I mean, Kim Minjeong.”

Irene seemed to zone out for a moment. “Winter…”

“I’m Yoo Jimin,” added Karina hastily.

“Ning Yizhuo,” said Ningning.

“And my name is Uchinaga Aeri,” said Giselle. Something stirred behind Irene’s eyes.

“You’re named after a Final Fantasy character?” she asked stupidly.

Giselle glowered at her. “Of course not!”

Irene frowned and shrugged. “Oh, you’ve got a fire in your belly, eh?”

She made like she was going to come at Giselle, but Giselle didn’t back down. She took a pass at both Karina and Ningning, and the two of them shrank back. Then she turned to Winter and approached her.

As scared as she was (and she certainly knew she wasn’t hiding it) Winter stood her ground and never wavered. Irene stopped mere inches from her face.

“Winter,” she whispered, and she gently ran her finger along the side of Winter’s face.

“I wish you would’ve saved some soju for me,” Winter whispered back.

Irene cracked a smile, then wrapped her arms around Winter’s middle. She hugged her, and made to kiss her on her lips.

Giselle objected. “You’re doing that here? Right now?”

“Why not? What do you care?” Winter felt undeniable pleasure as Irene held her tighter.

“Shouldn’t you be fighting some boss battle somewhere?” Irene rolled her eyes as she said it.

Giselle cracked her knuckles. “You stuck up little snob, where do you get off coming here and picking a fight with us—”

“Aeri,” said Winter. The other girl stopped in her tracks.

“Aeri,” she repeated, “just let it go. Please?”

Giselle was too shocked to respond with words. She glared at them both, balled her hands into fists, and stormed off. Ningning and Karina didn’t follow her.

“You two alright?” asked Winter. They nodded meekly, eyes wide, and then Irene went in for the kill.

Winter couldn’t breath, the taste of Irene filling her mouth, the arms of her idol wrapping around her tight, the ice queen’s thigh pressing into her crotch. God, she’d been a fan of Irene’s for years, and now to be here, with her loving her like this?

She gave it back to Irene, every bit as good and then some, and it was Irene who had to stop and catch her breath.

“You two still with us?” she spoke to the others, a little hoarsely. Winter looked at them, and saw the longing in their faces, the hunger in their eyes.

“Is there someplace we can go?” she asked Irene. “Someplace private?”

“Yes, I know where we can go.” To the other two, she added, “Do you want to come with us?”

Karina and Ningning both nodded sheepishly and earnestly. “Oh my God,” whispered Irene, and she tottered a little in Winter’s arms.

“It’s just your lucky day,” said Winter, and she meant it.

***

Not ten minutes later they were headed for Irene’s new apartment. They were hooded and masked, and not a single one of them noticed they were being followed. Irene led them to her door, and inside they went, full of nervous, eager energy.

“I have a hot tub,” suggested Irene. Winter thought it was a fine place for them to melt the ice.

They stripped down and washed up a bit, then waited until the water was nice and ready for them. Then they snuggled together in it, lounging around luxuriously. Irene waited for each of them to dutifully kiss her where she lay. Then she got up to play with their breasts.

“I’ve been waiting so long for this,” said Irene. “The others in my group, they were never interested in me. Physically or romantically.”

“That’s so sad,” murmured Winter, and Irene looked at her with such love and sadness and self-pity, that it took Winter’s breath away.

The intercom buzzed. The four of them were startled by it, and Irene wanted to ignore it but it simply would not cease. Reluctantly she got out of the tub, toweled off, and put on a bathrobe.

Winter listened with the others carefully.

“Who is it?” said Irene.

_“Let me in,”_ said Giselle. Everyone gasped.

“How did you find me?”

_“I followed you.”_

“Then, how’d you pick the right apartment?”

_“I’ve been buzzing them all. One of your neighbors corrected me.”_

“Oh God,” whimpered Irene. Winter got out of the tub.

“Just let her in, we’ll handle her if there’s trouble.”

“Oh. Alright.”

Irene buzzed Giselle in, and a couple minutes later she was outside the door. Winter and the others had dried off and were waiting in the bedroom.

“I wanted to apologize,” they heard Giselle say. “I let my emotions get the better of me, and we started off on the wrong foot.”

“That’s okay,” said Irene, “I’ve been there before. And I was drunk.”

“Still am, I hope.”

They entered the bedroom, and Giselle was shocked to see her groupmates lying naked on the bed.

“Goddamn, Irene, you’re making me jealous.”

Irene blushed, and Winter and the others laughed. They stopped when Giselle grabbed Irene and threw her onto the middle of the bed, just missing the rest of them. Then she straddled Irene.

“What are you playing at, Aeri?” asked Karina.

“Nothing. I just like being on top. Isn’t this what we’re here for, anyway?”

Giselle took her top off. She had no bra on underneath, and her breasts were beautiful. She leaned down onto Irene’s face, and Irene couldn’t stop herself from sucking one of them.

“Yeah, you do what you’re told,” taunted Giselle. Irene stopped sucking long enough to voice her outrage, but she could do nothing about it; her arms were pinned down.

“Got you right where I want you…” Giselle started to awkwardly shimmy out of her sweatpants. They fell low enough for Winter to see that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. She had come ready to fuck.

_It’s not supposed to be this way,_ she thought. _Irene chose_ me _, I should be the one making love to her._ She made a decision then and there.

“What the hell?” said Giselle in alarm. Winter had gotten up and yanked the sweats down to her knees. Realizing her intent, Giselle laid flat on top of Irene and shifted her feet up. This facilitated the final removal of her pants, but also enabled Winter to get a good hold of her from behind when she tried to sit upright again.

“Are you out of your mind?” admonished Giselle.

“Yes, I am,” admitted Winter. “Out of my mind in love. Irene chose _me_. I can’t let you have her first, it wouldn’t be right.”

“That makes her even tastier,” teased Giselle, but in the end she couldn’t win. Ningning and Karina sided with Winter, and they freed Irene, only to immediately take turns going down on Giselle. When Giselle finally couldn’t take it anymore, Winter and Irene had their special moment together, in which they epically tribbed. Then the two of them fucked Karina, and finally Ningning. When at last all was over, they snuggled together under the covers.

“I guess it’s too late to get back in the hot tub,” said Irene, quietly.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” said Winter. Irene kissed her in reply. This set off a wave of kisses, going back and forth between them, across the bed, which was built for two but carried five.

“I’ve got one question,” said Irene. Winter listened attentively.

“The song title, ‘Black Mamba;’ is that some kind of dick joke?”

They snickered. “Not really,” said Ningning, “but we were all thinking that.”

“And how do you feel about the whole online avatars thing?”

They didn’t really have a problem with it. “I think it’s kind of neat,” said Karina.

Irene was quiet. Then she said, “I can’t wait to see what kind of hot fan art people come up with about them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ship! Ship! Ship! Ship! Mwa ha ha haaa!


End file.
